


I'll miss you

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Len admits how he feels





	I'll miss you

**Author's Note:**

> “I’M SCARED OF LOSING YOU.” + Coldwave, please?

Mick’s holding the beer can tight against his chest, his eyes unfocused on the television as a baseball game plays. He’s never been the one to care about that kind of stuff. It’s always been Snart’s thing. His dad instilling the love of the sport into his son’s head and in turn, he got Mick to watch as much as he could with him.

He still didn’t care about it but Snart did and he did even if he didn’t know what was happening half the time.

Snart’s on the other end of the couch. His own beer resting on the coaster on the coffee table. There’s a guy resting under his arm. He’s asleep and Mick doesn’t even know why the guy is with them. They both had sex with him, like they usually do with anyone they bring back to the hideout and usually the person is gone by the end of the night but tonight, tonight Snart had him stay, Devon, he believes his name is couldn’t have been more elated at the fact that he was being offered the chance to stay with Captain Cold and Heatwave.

Something happens on screen that causes Snart to let out a small shout and stir Devon awake.

“Sorry.” He says when Devon gives him a Stern look before getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

The moment that he’s gone Mick turns to Snart with intent on figuring out why he kept him around.

Not that he cared at all.

“The kid is kind of annoying.” Mick states. “why did you keep him around? We never keep them around Snart.”

Len shrugged. “I like him. He’s a nice lay. I might keep him around a little bit longer.”

Mick stands up, drops the beer can on to the table and walks towards him.

“Why? We never keep them around and you have me.”

Len looks up at him, eyes filled with something that makes Mick’s heart ache just a tiny bit.

There’s sadness behind them.

“Do I?”

“What?”

“Do I have you?”

“Of course you do. Always. Why would you say something like that?”

“Because I know about your feelings for Cisco, I know how you feel and…” he doesn’t like to shout. Lewis constantly did it and he promised never to raise his voice to anyone but right now he couldn’t let that side of him stay away. He just screamed, shouted the words. “I’M SCARED OF LOSING YOU!“ He stands and suddenly face to face with Mick.

Mick steps back slightly. He didn’t expect those words to come out his mouth.

"You won’t lose me Snart. Yeah I like the kid but I love you. Can’t you see that?”

He shakes his head just as Mick pulls him into a kiss.

“You’re stuck with me.”


End file.
